What if The Usual Suspects
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Pete and Diana were in cahoots? Chapter 9 of 9 up.
1. Interrogation

What if Diana and Pete were in cahoots?

Diana and Pete headed back to the room where they had left Sam after they heard Dean's "confession."

"Can you believe that guy?" Pete asked.

"Well, we can hardly expect him to confess to a crime he didn't commit," Diana pointed out, after checking to make sure nobody was around.

"Yeah, but come on, vengeful spirits. And what was that other thing he was talking about? Shapeshifters? The guy's crazy."

"Well, that's probably to our advantage, so let's not complain about it," Diana said, as she opened the door. The room was empty.

"Where did he go?" Pete asked.

Diana picked up a note that had been left on the table. "These guys," she said, rolling her eyes.

Pete looked over her shoulder and read the note. Something about Hilts and McQueen. "What is it?" he asked.

"A reference to the Great Escape. Dean somehow got a message to his brother to escape. So, apparently he did," Diana explained.

"Why wait for instructions if he could just escape?" Pete asked, confused.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter. We have to get him back so we can get rid of both of them. They were supposed to escape on the way to St. Louis, remember?" Diana reminded her partner of their plan to frame and off the brothers.

"Yeah, OK. You go after Sam and I'll "transfer" Dean to St. Louis. We'll meet in the woods at around midnight to kill them," Pete suggested.

"I think I can use Dean's delusions to help me find Sam," Diana said, formulating a plan.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Diana walked into Dean's interrogation room hesitantly. She was trying to act scared without overdoing it.

"Want to make it quick. I'm kind of tired, what with your partner assaulting me and everything."

Diana quickly hid a smile. He had no idea what Pete had in store for him. She decided to get down to business. "These things that you were talking about earlier, what would it look like?"

"A vengeful spirit? It would look the person of whose ghost it was," Dean said, thinking that was a really stupid question. Then he looked at the detective and realized she was a little shaky. "Did you see something?"

"I'm not sure. I was in the bathroom and there was a reflection. I turned around, and there was a woman with red eyes." She tried to keep her sentences short. Like she was afraid of a ghost and afraid to admit that she had seen one.

"You have seen it, then," Dean said.

"No, there's no such thing. It's crazy," Diana protested, knowing she had him on the hook. She needed to reel him in carefully, though, if she was going to find out where Sam was.

"Let's just skip the I'm crazy part. The last two people who saw this thing wound up dead soon after that," Dean pointed out.

"What should I do?" Diana asked, almost as if to herself. She didn't want Dean thinking she came in here to ask him that. It had to seem as if it's a last resort.

"You need to go to Sam."

"You're giving up your brother?" she asked. This was easier than she thought.

"Go to the first hotel in the yellow pages and look for Jim Rockford. It's how we find each other when we're separated. You can arrest him or let him save you."

"Thanks," Diana said and left.

SSSSSSSSSS

Sam was sitting at his computer trying to get a fix on this vengeful spirit. He was looking for people who had gone missing or died near Ashland Street. There was a knock at the door. Maybe Dean had escaped, too, he thought. He got up to answer the door and was very surprised to see the detective who had been questioning him all night.

"How did you find me this time?" he asked, amazed.

"Your brother told me where to find you," she answered.

Why would he do that? Sam wondered.

"I saw the ghost or whatever," Diana said, answering the question he hadn't bothered asking aloud.

"OK, let's see if we can get rid of it before it gets to you," Sam said picking up some pictures from the little table in the room.

Diana couldn't believe this. These guys were really insane. She and Pete would actually be doing the world a favor by getting rid of them. She decided to console herself with that thought. She hadn't set out to become a murderer.

"Do you recognize any of these people?" Sam asked.

Diana began flipping through the pictures when she came across the mug shot of Claire Adams. She and Pete had killed her when she had wanted to go straight. These guys might be psycho but she had to admit they were good. "This one," she said, handing him the picture. Why not throw him a bone? He was going to be dead in a few hours anyway.

"Claire Adams. She was busted for dealing heroine. You ever work vice?"

"Yeah, Pete and I did, before homicide. But I don't recognize her." Play it cool until you figure out how to get him to the woods without being suspicious of you.

"Alright, she was last seeing going into 2300 Ashland Street. Let's go."

"What for?" Diana asked.

"We have to salt and burn the bones," Sam answered.

"What?" Diana asked. Again, these guys were crazy.

"It's the only way of getting rid of her spirit."

"Of course it is," Diana said, deciding to humor him. They had two hours before Pete and Dean would be in the woods waiting for them.


	2. Rendezvous

Sam and Diana walked into an old abandoned store and began looking around. "What are we looking for?" Diana asked. She wanted to find it quick so they could burn the stupid bones and get out of there.

"I'll know it when we find it," Sam answered enigmatically. But, fortunately, Sam left the room to look elsewhere.

"Sam!" Diana screamed when he had been gone about half a minute.

"What is it?" he asked as he came running back in.

"I saw her again."

"Did she try to hurt you?"

"No, she just pointed to the wall back there and disappeared," Diana said, pointing to the place where they had sealed Claire up in the wall.

Sam pulled out an EMF meter and held it up to the wall.

"What's that?" Diana asked.

"It's an EMF meter. Spirits give off electro magnetic frequencies. If her bones are here, this should indicate that." Diana was worried what Sam would do when his little doohickey didn't do anything, but to her surprise it started beeping and lighting up. Sam started to break down the wall and look inside. "Yeah, there's definitely something in there," he said.

They pulled out the body and unwrapped it from the sheet it was in. Sam pulled out the canister of salt they had brought for the occasion and poured it over the body. Then he poured some gasoline down. "Aren't you worried about burning down the building?" Diana asked. All this cover up would be pointless if she died in a fire. She then remembered about Sam's mother and girlfriend. She wondered if they died while "killing a ghost."

"No, the floor is concrete. It won't catch."

Diana noticed that he was right, so she just let him light the match and burn the body. A few minutes later their task was complete.

"Thanks. I guess I owe you a favor. Come on."

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"You'll see. I'm going to let you go and make sure your brother gets out of jail safely," Diana lied.

"Are you sure? You could lose your job over something like that," Sam protested.

Is this guy for real? Diana thought, incredulously. If she were in his shoes, she wouldn't be worried about her career.

"Trust me, I'll feel a lot better if you guys are out there doing what you do best," Diana said.

SSSSSSSSSS

Pete walked into Dean's cell. "Come on, you're being transferred to St. Louis."

"Now?" Dean asked. It was almost midnight.

"Yeah, get up," Pete ordered and roughly hauled Dean into a standing position. The guard that came in with him shackled his hands and feet and escorted them out to the truck.

Dean got in the back and was surprised to see Pete get into the driver's side. He had assumed the guard would be transferring him. This couldn't be good.

After a few minutes of driving Dean asked, "So, you just decided to transfer me in the middle of the night, by yourself?"

He was met with stony silence.

The truck pulled of the road and into the woods. Dean saw a police car pull in from the other direction. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Your brother is about to try bust you out. You're both going to be shot and killed."

"Crap," Dean said. He struggled against the chains, but of course there was no way out.


	3. Cover Story

"Is that Dean?" Sam asked Diana as they pulled to a stop behind the prison van. Pete was just getting out of the driver's seat.

"Yeah. Get out."

Sam got out of the car, but warning signals were going off in his brain. How did Diana convince Pete that Dean was innocent and it was really a ghost? Pete was pulling out his gun and Sam looked over to see Diana already had hers aimed at him.

"You played me, didn't you? You never saw a ghost?" Sam asked.

"That's right. I just brought you to the body of someone we killed. Thanks for getting rid of the evidence for us, by the way."

"Why did she kill Karen and Tony?" Sam asked.

"Man, you really are an idiot," Pete said. "Karen and Tony weren't killed by a ghost. We killed them, because we were selling heroine we seized in raids and from dealers. Tony was scrubbing the money, got nervous and was going to turn himself in. We figured Karen knew, so we killed her, too."

"Enough with the confession," Diana snapped at Pete. "I'll cover Sam while you let Dean out of the van. We have to kill them pretty much at the same time so the forensics will match our story."

Pete unlocked the van door and opened it. Dean was kicking out at him, so Sam turned and grabbed for Diana's gun. It went off and hit him in the leg. He grunted and went down. Meanwhile, Pete grabbed at the chains hooking Dean's hands together and yanked them forward. Dean was knocked off balance and fell from the van to the ground.

"Great, now we have an extra bullet wound to account for," Pete shouted at Diana.

"It wasn't my fault. He rushed me," Diana defended herself. "Get over there with your brother," Diana ordered Sam. He dragged himself along the ground over to Dean's side.

"You OK?" Dean asked, looking at the blood seeping from Sam's leg.

"Doesn't really matter does it?" Sam asked. He couldn't see a way out of this one. He was shot. Dean was in chains, and there were two people with guns standing over them.

"Shut up!" Pete yelled and kicked Sam in his bad leg. He yelled out in pain which earned him another kick.

"Hey!" Dean warned. "Touch him again and I'll kill you."

"You're in no position to be giving me orders," Pete reminded him by pointing his gun at Sam.

"How are we going to work this?" He asked Diana.

"OK, here's what happened. Sam took me hostage and cut you off with my car. He demanded you give him the keys and he let Dean out. You struggled with him and got the gun away and shot him in the leg. Then Dean rushed you and you shot him in the heart at close range. Sam then attacked me and you shot him in the head."

Sam and Dean exchanged worried glances. It sounded like they had done this successfully a few times.

"That'll work," Pete said and bent over to get a close shot at Dean. Dean rolled out of the way, more out of reflex than the thought they could actually get out alive. Unfortunately he was right next to a bank and went rolling over it.

"Now what? We'll never be able to cover up the evidence that someone went over the embankment." Pete rolled his eyes. This was getting complicated. They had done this three times already, and the only way they kept getting away with it is they accounted for every detail.

"First, let's get him back up here," Diana said.

"Climb back up, or your brother's dead," Pete yelled.

"Don't, Dean. We're both dead anyway. Don't make it easy for them."

Dean hesitated. Sam had a good point. He also realized that their detailed planning seemed to be what let them get away with this, it could also save them. They didn't want to act rashly and they seemed to want to kill them together. Dean figured it was their best chance and he got up and ran.

"He's running," Diana said.

Pete leaned down and hauled Sam up to his feet. "Get in," he said as he pushed Sam into the back of the van and slammed and locked the door. "That will keep him on ice while we go get the other one. Come on."

Diana and Pete ran in the direction Dean had taken off in. They weren't worried about catching up to him. His chains would slow him down. Sure enough, they caught up to him and Pete lifted his gun to shoot. No more planning. These guys weren't just going to play along and do what they were told. They were too good for that. They'd kill and then make the story fit. Suddenly, he saw a woman in front of him.

"Claire?" he said.

She made a gasping sound. Pete guessed it was kind of hard to talk after your throat had been slit, even if you were dead.

Dean turned around when he heard something going on behind him. "I thought burning her bones was supposed to get rid of her?" Diana accused Dean.

"Usually, but not always," he said. He thought he might be grateful this was one of those times.

Claire flung Pete one way and Diana the other. Their guns went flying out of their hands. Dean ran up and grabbed them and turned towards Pete. Claire disappeared as suddenly as she had appeared. "This is weird, even for me," Dean said.

Pete got up and charged at Dean. Meanwhile, Diana got up and ran back in the direction of their vehicles. As far as she was concerned Pete was on his own. She was getting out of there. She knew it was all over anyway. There was no way to cover all this up.

Dean and Pete were fighting over one of the guns and it went off, killing Pete. Dean grabbed Pete's keys to free himself and then got up and ran after Diana. He really didn't care about her. People weren't his job, but she was headed in Sam's direction.


	4. Car Chase

Diana reached her car and jumped in. She looked for her keys and realized she must have dropped them in the woods. She swore and checked the van. Yep, the guards always left spare keys under the seat. She jumped in and started the van and took off.

"What happened?" Sam asked from the back.

"I forgot you were back there. Claire showed up."

"What? She should be gone. We burned the bones."

"Well, apparently you don't know what you're talking about," Diana spat out contemptuously.

"She must be holding on to something else."

"What?" Diana asked.

"No idea," Sam answered and then asked "Is Dean alright?"

"Last time I saw him, he was fighting over a gun with Pete. I heard a shot shortly after that. Who got shot is anyone's guess."

Sam closed his eyes to keep down the panic. Then he opened them. Dean was fine. He was sure of it. He just kept telling himself that.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean arrived back in the clearing just in time to see Diana take off in the van. Since there was no sign of his brother, he could only assume that she had him with him. He noticed the car and got in. He hotwired it and took off in pursuit.

SSSSSSSSSSS

"Looks like either Pete or Dean is following us in my car," Diana noticed.

Sam looked back and tried to see the driver, but couldn't.

"One way to find out. I left my phone in my car and Pete left his in here. She picked up the phone and called her number

Dean looked down at the ringing phone. He picked it up and it said Pete. He picked it up. "Hello."

"Look, I know I can't cover this up anymore," Diana began. "Back off and I'll let Sam go when I'm safely away."

"Why should I believe that?"

"Because you're smart. You know the only reason we killed those people was to cover our tracks. That ship has pretty much sailed, so I have no reason to hurt Sam. Except, of course, to punish you for following me."

"He's bleeding. He needs medical attention," Dean said.

"All the more reason to let me go. I'll call an ambulance for him before I leave him."

Dean considered his options. If he kept following and she kept driving, Sam would bleed out. If he stopped following her, he would have to trust her. She hadn't proved very trustworthy so far. Dean took the third option. He sped up and cut her off.

Diana slammed her brakes as her car skidded to a stop in front of her. Sam was thrown head first into the metal grating separating the back from the cab. Diana looked in the rearview mirror to see if she could back up and turn around when she was met with the cold, red eyes of Claire. Diana screamed and jumped out of the van, and ran out into the woods once again.

Dean let her go. He was only concerned with Sam. He reached into the van and grabbed the keys to let Sam out. He walked out to the back of the van and opened it. "Sammy," he yelled when he saw his brother unconscious and his leg still bleeding. He gently pulled off Sam's jacket and used it to put pressure on the wound. He realized he still had Diana's phone in his hand. He called for an ambulance.

SSSSSSSSSS

Diana ran as fast as she could. She had to get away from that ghost. When she had run about half a mile the ghost appeared in front of her. Diana turned to get away and tripped over an exposed root. She fell, hitting her head. As she lay dying, she noticed the ghost smile and disappear into a bright light.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam was regaining consciousness as the sirens could begin to be heard. "Dean, you need to leave," he said, weakly.

"What? No, I'm not leaving you," Dean protested.

"You have to. They'll arrest you. I'll be fine. The ambulance is almost here. You have to go."

"What about you. They'll arrest you after they patch you up."

"No, I'm not actually wanted for anything. They'll have to let me go," Sam lied in order to convince Dean to leave.

"Fine, I'm going. I can't use the Jim Rockford trick. I'll send Bobby to you. He can help us hook up after."

"OK, Dean. Now hurry up and get out of here."

"See you, Sammy," Dean said as he ran out into the woods.


	5. Paramedics

The ambulance pulled up and the paramedics got out. They went cautiously around the back of the van and looked in. "What happened here? Where are the guards?" One of them asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should wait for the cops. This could be an ambush or something."

"Look at all that blood. He needs help now," the first one said, and started to get in the van to approach Sam.

"Who cares? He's obviously a criminal of some sort. Probably killed the guards to try and escape."

"What did he do with the bodies then?" He continued in to help Sam. The other one just shrugged. I'll call the cops and wait for you in the ambulance.

The first paramedic shook his head. That guy just didn't get it. "What happened?" he asked, turning his attention to Sam.

"I got shot in the leg," Sam whispered.

"Yeah, I can see that. Who shot you?"

"The detective."

"Were you trying to escape?"

"It's complicated," Sam said.

The paramedic continued to keep pressure on the wound and stop the bleeding. A police car arrived shortly, so his partner helped him get Sam in the ambulance and they took him to the hospital.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

The next day

Bobby walked into the hospital and approached the nurse at the desk. "I'm looking for Sam Winchester."

"Are you family?"

"Yes, I'm his uncle."

"Well, Mr. Winchester is not allowed any visitors. He was shot, but it wasn't actually very serious. He had some blood loss and we removed the bullet and gave him a transfusion. He's being released later today into police custody. If you have further questions about that, you can ask the guard stationed outside his room—402."

"Thank you."

As he walked toward the elevator he thought that this was a fine mess. Sam had a guard posted outside his room and would be transferred to jail later today. How was he going to get out of this one? Winchesters were always better at getting in trouble than getting out of trouble. When he got to the fourth floor, he approached the officer outside of Sam's room.

"Excuse me, I'm Sam Winchester's uncle, Bobby Singer. Is he under arrest for something?"

"He's under arrest for escaping and two counts of murder," the officer replied. Arrests were public record, no reason not to tell the man.

"Who did he kill?" Bobby asked. Dean had said that he was under suspicion of killing two people in town, but they didn't seem to think that Sam had anything to do with that. Had they changed their minds?

"The two detectives who were transferring him are dead. Since they were killed while he was trying to free his brother, he is responsible for their deaths."

"Has he seen a lawyer?" Bobby asked.

"I think he's seen the public defender."

"Can I go in and talk to him?" Bobby asked, trying to channel Sam's puppy dog eyes.

"You'll have to get permission from downtown. I was told nobody goes in except for authorized hospital staff until he's taken into custody."

"Thanks," Bobby said and left. What now?

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that day Sam was transferred to the prison and met with his lawyer. He was glad to see it wasn't the same Mattlock. "So, why don't you tell me exactly what happened starting from the moment you arrived in Baltimore," he asked. He was about Sam's age and Sam decided to do something novel.


	6. The Truth Won't Set You Free

"We came to Baltimore because we read about Tony Giles's death in the paper. We saw from the report that there was a security camera but it didn't tape anyone coming in or going out so we figured it was probably a ghost or some other supernatural creature."

The lawyer stopped writing and looked up. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

The lawyer thought he might be able to put in an insanity plea. Get this poor guy in a hospital. "OK, go on."

"Well, the first thing we did was go to interview the widow. We figured if there was a ghost, maybe Tony had seen it before or was worried about something and would have said something to his wife."

"Did he?"

"Well, he did say he had a dream where he saw a woman at the foot of his bed. A woman with red eyes," Sam informed him.

"OK, so then your brother killed Karen to shut her up about the ghost?" the lawyer asked.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Of course not. That's just stupid. Next we went to Tony's office to see if we could find anything there. We found the name Dana Shulps fogged into the desk."

"Fogged into? What does that mean?"

"It's like when it's cold outside and you blow on the window and write something on it. Like that."

"So did you find out who this Dana Shulps was?"

"There was nothing in his files about her so Dean decided to go ask Karen if she knew a Dana Shulps. I stayed behind to try to hack into his locked files. I never did get in, by the way. Guy was a computer genius."

"So, that's when Dean killed Karen. Because she wouldn't tell him who this Dana Shulps was?"

"No, she was already dead when he got there. Then of course he was arrested and I was brought in for questioning. After talking to his lawyer, Dean sent me a message saying that Dana Shulps was an anagram for Ashland, which is a street here in town."

"There are three extra letters," the lawyer quickly pointed out.

"Yeah, we wondered about that, too. I escaped from the room they were holding me in and went to the first motel in the yellow pages and registered as Jim Rockford. That's what we always do when we get separated. Diana found me there a few hours later."

"How did she find you?" the lawyer asked.

"Dean told her how to find me," Sam answered.

"Why would he do that?"

"Diana had told him that she saw the spirit. Dean was worried about her safety so he sent her to me to help her."

"Wasn't he worried about you getting caught?"

"Saving other people is what's important. Our safety and comfort is secondary."

The lawyer shook his head. This guy wasn't like any of the other criminals he was assigned. "OK, so did Diana arrest you?"

"No, she told me she saw the spirit and I showed her some pictures of women who went missing near Ashland Street in the last year. She ID'd one of them. The info on this woman, Claire something or other, was that she had gone missing at a certain address. We went there to see what we could find."

"What did you find."

"Long story short. We found out that the extra letters were the SUP in Supermarket. We also found Claire's body. We poured salt over her body and burned the bones."

"Why?" the lawyer asked, clearly mystified, but not thinking that anything after this could ever shock him again.

"Because that's how you get rid of a ghost. Usually. It doesn't always work. Sometimes the ghost is held here by something else, like unfinished business."

"So, you destroyed evidence of a murder. Go on."

"Then Diana told me she was going to arrange to let Dean go because she wanted us out there doing what we did best. I got in her car and she drove me out to the woods. We pulled up behind a prison van and that's when we found out that Diana and Pete were behind Claire's murder and drug theft and money laundering."

The lawyer realized he was wrong. He could still be shocked. This was not where he was expecting this to go.

"They were planning to kill us, but I went for one of the guns. It went off and shot me in the leg. They locked me in the van and Dean took off running. I don't know what happened after that."

"Mr. Winchester, I'm going to recommend an insanity plea," the lawyer said immediately. "We'll have you evaluated by a psychiatrist and you can spend some time in a hospital getting the help you need instead of spending the rest of your life in prison.

Sam shrugged. He didn't know what he had been expecting by telling the truth, but he had never done it before and figured he would see where it got him. He didn't have a better plan anyway.


	7. Butterfly Valley

"Bobby, how the hell are we going to get Sam out of jail?" Dean screamed in their drabby motel room fifty miles from Baltimore.

"I don't think we can," Bobby said, softly.

"He's going in for murder, Dean. That's maximum security."

"Maybe we can break him out when they're transferring him," Dean suggested.

"Well, unless we're willing to risk killing guards, which we ain't," Bobby said pointedly, "then it's suicide for us and maybe Sam, too."

"Then, what, Bobby?"

"I hate to say it, but I think we're just going to have to let Sam be," Bobby said, hating it. Sam was like a son to him. The idea of him rotting in prison for the rest of his life was almost more than he could bear.

Dean got up and slammed out of the room. He knew Bobby was right, but that didn't mean he wanted to be around the man who had just told him there was no way to help Sam.

SSSSSSSSSSS

Sam walked into the courtroom with his lawyer. He caught sight of Bobby sitting in the gallery. Bobby gave him a slight smile and nod of his head. Sam nodded back. He didn't have a smile in him, though. The judge was already at the bench and they took their places. "Sam Winchester, you are accused of the murder of Diana Prince and Peter Angel. How do you plead?"

"Guilty by reason of insanity," the lawyer answered for him.

"Does the prosecution contest this plea?" the judge asked.

"No, your honor. We recommend a lifetime sentence in a maximum security psychiatric facility," the D.A. answered.

"OK, Mr. Winchester will be transferred to Butterfly Valley Sanitarium immediately."

The guards came up and led Sam out to the truck and brought him to the Sanitarium.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

"Dean, good news," Bobby said as he walked into their room after returning from the hearing. "Sam's been sentenced to go to Butterfly Valley Sanitarium."

"For how long?" Dean asked.

"Life, but that's not important," Bobby began to explain, but Dean cut him off.

"What do you mean it's not important? Sam's going to be locked down in some institution for the rest of his life!"

"No, he's not," Bobby said, catching Dean's attention. The Chief of Staff at Butterfly Valley is Dr. Robert Martin. His brother is a hunter and he was a friend of your father. I called him on the way over. He's going to help us get Sam out."

"Really?" Dean asked, relieved. Maybe there would be an end to this nightmare.

"He said new patients are put on suicide watch for the first week and watched pretty closely, so there's no way it can happen before then, but after that, it's a go."

"Well, I guess one week won't be so bad. Of course, he's already been in jail for a week," Dean pointed out.

"He'll be fine, Dean."

"He'd better be."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Welcome to your new home," the creepy orderly said to Sam as he shoved him somewhat roughly into his room and locked the door. Sam looked around. The walls were white. The floor was white. He already knew his clothes were white. All this absence of color was going to drive him insane. This place was too bland.

He had been told that breakfast was 8:00 a.m. It was just now starting to get dark. He figured it was about 7:00 p.m. He was going to be stuck here for nothing to do for thirteen hours. No books to read. No TV to watch. Nobody to talk to. He had been told stimulus was bad for him. He was already going stir crazy. Maybe he should try to sleep.

He lay down on the very uncomfortable cot and closed his eyes. There was no pillow because he could try to smother himself with it. There was one blanket. He wished there was more. He was kind of cold. He just lay there for the longest time. He thought of being here for the rest of his life and he wanted to scream. He was 23 years old. He could live another 60 or 70 years. Here. Alone. No stimulus. He didn't understand the concept of this place. He wasn't insane, but he would be in about a week.


	8. Buckets of Crazy

The Next Morning

Sam awoke to the sound of his door being opened. "Morning. Here's your breakfast," said a different creepy orderly. Why were all the orderlies around here creepy.

"Wait, don't I get to go to the common room or something?" Sam asked as the orderly was leaving the room.

"We don't have a common room. Patients stay in there rooms."

"When will I see a doctor?" Sam asked, desperate for any interaction. "

"Your doctor will be in to see you later, though. The Chief of Staff decided to take you on himself."

That's probably not good, Sam thought as he heard the key turn in the lock. He looked down at the breakfast tray. There was only finger food on it as they didn't want to give him utensils. So, breakfast consisted of an orange, two dry slices of toast and a glass of milk. Sam found that he was starving so he ate it all. He put the tray aside and started pacing around the room like a caged tiger. He heard a knock on the door and a doctor entered the room.

"Sam, my name is Dr. Robert Martin. I believe you may know my brother Gary Martin."

"Um, yeah, I think my dad knew somebody with that name," Sam said, cautiously.

"It's alright, Sam. I know all about the hunting world. It's how I got into this profession. Our dad was a hunter and everybody, including me, thought he was crazy. I just wanted to help people with delusions. I eventually found out that it was real, but by that time I was already established in my profession and not everyone who winds up in a psych ward is a misunderstood hunter." The doctor smiled.

Sam attempted to smile back, but he couldn't pull it off. The doctor seemed nice enough, but he was still looking at possibly 70 years in here. Sam sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"No offense, but I'm not looking forward to being stuck here for the rest of my life."

"You know what my favorite thing about this place is?" the doctor asked.

Sam shook his head no.

"Have you noticed how all the orderlies are a little creepy? They only speak when asked a direct question and they are all just a little belligerent towards the patients."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Sam admitted, wondering where the doctor was going with this.

"Do you know why?"

"No idea. I've only been here less than a day."

"It's because that's how I've programmed them. They're zombies I have brought back and found a way to control."

"What?" Sam asked turning white.

"Yes. You see, my brother explained to me about zombies when he was hunting one near my home. He said he was worried about me. He was my older brother and very protective of me. Anyway, he explained how some people believed they could raise the dead and control them. I was intoxicated by the power I thought that could bring me. I decided to kill my brother and make him my first zombie."

"What?" Sam said again. He really couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yes, I also kill the patients and turn them into zombies so that when the medical board visits I have perfect little patients."

Sam realized the implications of what he had just been told. "No, please."

"Don't worry. I can't kill you just yet. I got a call from Bobby Singer and told him that I would help you escape next week. I'll get the three of you together and kill you all at once. You can be my little zombie patient and they can be more zombie workers. I don't usually have to worry about friends and family, but considering the fact that you guys know all about zombies I don't think I could fool any of you. By the way, I hope you enjoyed your breakfast. We only feed once a day here." The doctor smiled an evil grin at Sam and left locking him in once again.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning when Sam heard the key turn in the lock, he jumped into position to attack the zombie. The zombie began to enter the room and Sam leapt at him. However, the zombie was much to strong for him and he was on the floor in no time. The zombie held him down and pushed a button on his watch. Within seconds, three more zombies appeared. One had a needle in his hand, and another one had a straitjacket. The one with the needle leaned down toward Sam and injected him with something. "No!" Sam sceamed. A couple seconds later, he was out.

SSSSSSSSSSS

"Bobby!" Dean yelled.

"What is it?" Bobby asked.

"I found this Robert Martin guy in my dad's journal. My dad thought he killed his brother to make him into a zombie, but he wasn't 100%, then he lost track of him."

"Well, maybe we should go get Sam now," Bobby said.

"You think?" Dean said, sarcastically


	9. Calvary

When Sam woke up he found himself in a strait jacket and Dr. Martin sitting next to his bed, looking at him. "Why did you do that, Sam? This is very inconvenient. I'm going to have to zombify you tonight."

"I don't think zombify is a word." Why had he said that? Oh, well, why not?

"I'll see you at midnight."

SSSSSSSSSSS

Dean and Bobby pulled up to the Butterfly Valley at 10 p.m. "There doesn't seem to be any security outside," Bobby said, puzzled.

"Shouldn't be too hard to sneak in."

"I don't like it," Bobby said.

"Sam's in there with a zombie-making maniac. We have to get him before it's too late…if it isn't already."

"OK, let's go."

Dean and Bobby entered through the front door and didn't see anybody. There was nobody at the front desk so Dean kept watch while Bobby looked up Sam's record. "He's in room 112."

"First floor, that's good," Dean said, surprised that so much was going their way.

They tiptoed down the hallway and reached Sam's room. This time, Bobby kept watch while Dean picked the lock. Seconds later they were inside Sam's room.

Sam looked up as the door opened and breathed a sigh of relief. "Get me out of here," he practically begged. Dean ran up to him and got the strait jacket off.

"What time is it?" Sam asked.

"Got a hot date?" Dean wondered why Sam cared about the time.

"No, Dr. Martin is going to zombify me at midnight. His word, not mine," he added when Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's 10:30," Bobby answered, looking at his watch.

"Let's hurry," Sam said. "All of the patients and staff are zombies. We need to get out of here before they see us."

"Shouldn't we kill them?" Dean asked.

"How are we going to kill hundreds of zombies? We need to research first."

"Sam's right. Let's just get out of here and we'll come back later and try to take care of the zombies," Bobby said.

They headed out of the room and were rounding the corner to the exit when Dr. Martin was approaching the other way. He stopped, surprised. "Well, you're here early. Good. I never was good at waiting." He pulled out a gun, but Dean was faster. He shot the doctor in the head, killing him instantly. Zombies started coming at them from everywhere.

"What do we do, Bobby?" Dean asked.

"You're asking me? You're the one that brought them here with that gunshot."

Instead of attacking them, the zombies just all stood there in front of them, like they were expecting something. Finally, one of them spoke. "Do you have any orders for us, Master?"

"If you kill a zombie's master, you must become their master," Sam reasoned.

"What should I tell them?" Dean asked.

"Tell them to all stake each other," Sam suggested.

"I doubt they'd go for that," Dean protested.

"It's worth a shot. And you're forgetting they're not human. They have no will of their own."

"OK, here goes. I want all of you to stake each other."

They watched as the zombies began milling around looking for stakes and then acting on Dean's command.

"Let's go outside," Sam said, not wanting to watch.

An hour later, they ventured back inside. There was only one zombie left. "Give me the stake," Dean commanded. The zombie handed it over and Dean staked him.

"Great. Let's set the building on fire and get out of here."

They went out to the car, got gas and came back to pour it all through the building. They looked for any humans while they were at it but couldn't find any. They set the place ablaze and drove off before the fire department could be alerted.

"Why did he do it?" Dean asked.

"He wanted to be all powerful in his own little world," Sam replied.

"Kind of ironic, a psychiatrist being so buckets of crazy," Dean commented

"Yeah. How did you guys know to come early anyway? He said you weren't coming for me until next week," Sam asked, grateful that they had.

"I found him in dad's journal. Dad thought that he had turned his brother into a zombie, but wasn't sure. By the time he had his proof, the doc was long gone and dad couldn't find him."

"Well, thank God for dad's journal."

"You can say that again," Dean answered.

The End

(A/N Thanks to everyone who actually stuck through with this to the end. It got a little out of hand because every time I wanted to end it, I felt like it wouldn't work. I just wanted Sam and Dean to go to the hospital, get Sam fixed and leaved, but then I realized they would be wanted by the police. Then i was going to have Bobby and Dean bust him out of the hospital, but I thought that was too easy, but after the rest of this story, easy probably would have been best. Then I was just going to have a trial and have Sam get off, hence the whole telling the lawyer the truth chapter, but I decided that was ridiculous. Nobody would believe that story. Then, originally Dr. Martin was just going to be a friend of their father's who was going to help Sam escape, but again that seemed to easy. So, anyway, I apologize if this was a littlle too much).


End file.
